


Steps to Falling

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things Sam asks of Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps to Falling

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 20 of the [Advent Calendar 2015](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/tag/advent%20calendar%202015).

"Deal me," Sam says, and their eyes meet across the crowded table. For a moment, there is nobody but the two of them in the entire pub.

 

\---

 

"Cover me," Sam says, and he goes striding out into danger before Gene has a chance to protest. He swears under his breath and steadies his gun. He doesn't want to carry the responsibility of Sam getting shot.

 

\---

 

"Fuck me," Sam says, and Gene's so hard already, he almost comes from hearing the words.

 

\---

 

"Believe me," Sam says, and there are tears on his face.

 

Gene kisses them away. "I do believe you."


End file.
